


Boy

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, It IS consensual, M/M, its barely there but its there, jaebum pretends to be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jackson hadn't exactly intended to accidentally fall and end up with Jaebums cock in his mouth, but life made the rules not him.





	Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got7sbiggestfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/gifts).



> note: hey there bois and grils, this one won at 36 votes so uwu. also pls, jackson worshiping Jaebum's cock ;( uhm hope y'all liked 👉👈
> 
> **WARNING: I just want to warn you guys that It is consensual because jaebum is awake and he allows it to happen. BUT jackson didn't ask him if he could put his mouth anywhere near him beforehand. If you aren't comfortable reading this then go ahead and close the tab.

Jaebum for all it was worth, had tried to go to sleep, the lord above _knows_ how hard he had tried falling asleep, but the sounds of the headboard thudding against the wall from what was no doubt his neighbors having sex was _loud._ He had tried putting on headphones and he'd successfully dozed off when his phone fell off the bed and caused the earbuds to get yanked out of his ears and making his eyes open quickly only to be accosted by the disgustingly loud heterosexual intercourse noises, _again._

And then finally, _finally_ , the heavens seemed to take pity on him as everything went quiet, the annoying slam of the headboard quieted into nothing and Jaebum sent a quiet thank you at his ceiling, kissing his fingers and directing them upward with sigh.

And then he'd heard the goddamn blender being turned on in his own apartment. The fucking _blender_. At _2am_. He hated everyone and everything.

He blindly let his arm drop down the edge of the bed until he could grab his phone and place it on the pillow next to him, plugging it into the charger and then flopping down onto his back with a low groan. Luckily for him the noise didnt last long and everything seemed to go still after a minute or two, only faint shuffling following, but it was quiet enough that Jaebum could close his eyes.

He was somewhere between being awake and being completely passed out asleep when his door creaked open and he heard his name being whispered into the dark room. Honestly he was ten seconds away from slamming his head against the wall until he knocked himself out.

Jaebum kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep hoping to everything and anything that the person would leave him to sleep in peace. God apparently hated him.

Now, Jaebum liked Jackson Wang. The kid was funny, kind, pretty, hot, pretty hot and he made Jaebum's breath catch more than he thought was appropriate for bros, but in that moment all he wanted was sleep, goddamnit.

Jackson seemed to not care that he was sleeping as he could hear the younger man shuffle further into the room, reaching the foot of his bed before he was slowly climbing onto the bed and crawling forward ever so quietly.

Jaebum half assumed he was going to lie down beside him and cuddle against him, and then the other half of his brain wondered what the _fuck_ when strong hands settled on his thighs making him jerk in surprise.

"Jaebum?" Jackson whispered again, his hands still on Jaebum's thighs though he was completely still. Jaebum mentally wondered why he hadn't asked him what the hell he was doing right then, but instead he kept quiet and pretended to sigh before he was pretend sleeping again.

For what felt like hours but was only a few seconds- _23 to be exact, but who's counting_ \- Jackson remained quiet before his hands started slowly sliding up Jaebum's thighs, his fingers grazing over the bedsheets just enough to be felt.

Jackson had began shuffling around, his breathing slightly louder than it had been before, but Jaebum wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous or because of something else. Probably both.

Jaebum wondered exactly what Jackson was thinking groping him when he was sleeping, _pretend or not_ , but before he had a chance to think anything else he felt unmistakable warmth somewhere he shouldn't.

Jaebum's mind went blank for a few seconds, minutes, maybe even hours before he registered it was indeed Jackson's hand fisted around his covered cock, which he noticed was hard, _very_ hard.

He couldn't hold in the small gasp of surprise, his lips parting and his brows furrowing as his hips stuttered before he was stilling again. Jackson waited only a few seconds before his hand was squeezing around his dick slightly, moving up to press against the covered head with his fingers before he was wrapping them around the base, tugging up and then pulling down in slow movements.

Jaebum was breathing harder, his legs falling apart until he felt Jackson scoot further up, his arms resting against Jaebum's thighs as he let his cock go, moving his hands to pull the bedsheets down out of the way. Jaebum heard a soft noise as his boxers came into view, lips wanting to tug up into a smirk, but instead he waited as Jackson went back to just running his fingers over his dick.

For a while all Jaebum felt was Jackson's fingers grazing his tented boxers, the younger man's breathing louder than before and he kept making little noises every time Jaebum reacted to something. It was hard- _pun intended_ \- to keep pretending to be asleep when your roommate was toying with your cock, but Jaebum managed. He kept his moans to soft sighs and tiny grunts, forcing himself to not move or open his eyes. He could feel Jackson looking up at him every few minutes, felt his eyes moving over every inch of his face to gauge if he would wake up or if he was still 'sleeping.'

Admittedly, of all the things Jaebum expected he didn't exactly think Jackson would do anything other than maybe jerk him off. Thats why when the soft plush lips pressed a kiss against the head of his dick, Jaebum almost let his eyes open. It was faint and barely even there but Jaebum had felt it, knew the feeling all too well from all the times he'd had someone kiss his cock after or before they gave him head. It was almost worship-like; gentle and lingering for a few seconds before Jackson was pulling away with what Jaebum was pretty sure was a whimper.

The next kiss was firmer and Jaebum cursed under his breath as Jackson let his tongue drag over the cotton of his boxers and against the head of his cock, precum joining the wetness added by the saliva he no doubt left behind. Jackson either didn't hear him or at that point didn't care because he pressed another kiss right after the last and then another and another, trailing them down to the base and back up where he'd suck at the covered tip, moaning when he no doubt tasted the precum that had further wet the fabric.

Jaebum swore in that moment that Jackson was saying something to him and he panicked slightly before he noticed that, no, Jackson wasn't talking to him but to his dick. He was whispering to his fucking _cock_.

It was probably not supposed to be hot, definitely not when Jaebum actually caught what he was saying, but he wasn't exactly ashamed to admit that his dick twitched when the younger kept telling it that it was, "The best cock I'll probably ever have in my mouth."

Jaebum groaned loud and his hands gripped the discarded bed sheets when he felt the warm wetness of Jackson's mouth sink down on his dick. It was toned down due to the boxers but the feeling of Jackson moaning around him made electricity run through his body, his hips involuntarily twitching up into the tightness as Jackson sucked and moaned again.

Jaebum sort of tried pushing his hips upward when the heat left him, Jackson's lips resting against the soaked cotton as he breathed and pressed more tiny kisses against him. The feeling of his lips just trailing along his cock was obscene if not because of the kisses then because of the moans and little noises Jackson made as he completely bathed Jaebum's cock in praise. He'd never had someone worship his cock before, but if this is what it felt like every time then he'd probably never want anything else in life.

Jaebum let a whimper pass through his lips when Jackson wrapped his lips around the head again, sucking and making little sounds as he tried to suck the taste of Jaebum's precum from the boxers. Jaebum felt Jackson's fingers wrap around the base of his dick and move up and back down just like he'd done at first, still making little noises as he suckled and whimpered agaisnt the covered dick in his mouth. The soft sounds of Jackson sucking echoed in Jaebum's ears and he knew he'd probably hear them for the rest of his life, but he took it as a gift from everything good in life.

The feeling of Jackson's tongue dragging against his cock again made Jaebum jerk with another groan, heaving in breaths that made his chest rise and fall quickly as Jackson did it again. The younger pulled his mouth away and whispered again, the fingers around him gripping just a little tighter and Jaebum almost came when Jackson tapped his cock against his tongue. moaning along with Jaebum before he was wrapping his lips around him again. Honestly, Jaebum knew he'd come soon. Jackson kept moaning, drowning his own gasps out as the vibrations of it drove him silently crazy.

When Jackson moaned louder than he'd been doing so throught the whole night, it was then that Jaebum noticed the bed slightly rocking, his mind coming to a halt as he registered Jackson's desperate whines and how much more enthusiastic he got whith his sucking. Jaebum couldn't help it as he moaned and arched his back, letting his orgasm wash over him as he pictured Jackson grinding his hips down against his bed to relieve himself of his own arousal.

Jackson moaned again, sucking even more eagerly as he tasted Jaebum's come even through the soaked material of his boxers. Jaebum let him keep sucking until he had to make a small movement to indicate he was 'waking up.'

Jackson quickly pulled off and covered him again, stilling as Jaebum shuffled and finally opened his eyes, mumbling a confused, "Jackson?"

For his part, Jackson just tapped his thigh softly and Jaebum moved to sit up, completely ignoring how wet his boxers felt. "I was just checking if you were asleep, hyung." Jackson's voice cracked and Jaebum tried not to smirk and instead he rubbed at his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It was nothing, just go back to sleep." The way he acted as if he hadn't just sucked Jaebum's soul out through his dick made Jaebum want to laugh, his huff as he lied back down was more amused than annoyed, but Jackson didn't seem to notice as he got off the bed and walked to the door.

Jaebum grumbled a few words back when Jackson whispered a goodnight to him and then his room was quiet again. Jaebum groaned and sat up, pulling his underwear off and tossing it in the direction of his closet before he lied back down, yawning and shuffling until he was comfortable.

The thought of, "What the fuck?" lingering in his mind before he finally, _finally_ , fell asleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far and think i should add any other tags and or warnings please let me know.


End file.
